


We're Home

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gore, I'm having a shitty night, Love Confessions, M/M, No happy endings, Pain, everyone dies, fuck everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: They never make it home. But Keith makes sure it's the last thing Lance is thinking of.





	We're Home

Keith is calm in their last moments, sprawled across the battlefield. He tastes blood and the strange dust of the alien planet on his tongue. When he swallows Keith’s throat clicks dryly. They’ve been overwhelmed. Voltron, the Blades, the rebels, all of them. It wasn’t enough.

All around Keith people are dying, the ground painted in a splattered amalgamation of human and alien blood. They aren’t going to win. 

Fear grips him and Keith turns away from the horror all around him, seeking out the strength and solid ground that’s always been there to support him. Both his legs are broken but the pain doesn’t stop him from rolling onto his side.

Lance’s helmet is shattered around him, the plates of his armor cracked and stained with blood. Shrapnel has painted him in crimson, his abdomen a tangled mess of black and red. He doesn’t have much longer. Neither of them do. 

Overhead a ship is burning down through the atmosphere in a screaming whistle. It’s faint and distant but it will be there soon. Keith has no doubt they won’t be able to escape.

Lance is terrified. He’s staring up at the ship in horror, tears streaking his temples and Keith drags himself closer.

“Hey,” Keith whispers and there’s the softest smile in his eyes. “Look at me.” 

Keith turns away from the battle, from the war, all his attention on Lance, catching Lance’s head and drawing him around until he’s focused solely on Keith, not the world burning down around them.

His eyes are wide and terrified and Keith scoots even closer, dragging his broken legs with him.

“We’re on Earth.” 

Lance doesn’t understand, they’re not. They’re gods knows how many light years away on an alien planet and he shakes his head but it’s hard to speak. Tears stream down his cheeks, cutting through the dirt and the blood and his breath catches. 

The metal rod through Lance’s stomach twists painfully as he clutches at the mortal wound to his stomach. Keith drags himself up until he’s hovering above Lance, filing his field of vision until he’s all Lance can see. 

“We’re on Earth,” Keith says again, voice so very soft even as his heart pounds with fear. “We’re on the beach.” Keith cradles the side of Lance’s head, bracing his weight as best he can, the sharp edge of a rock digging into his forearm. Lance cries as he realizes what’s happening, his body sagging in defeat. Keith watches him accept he’s going to die and the sight guts him. 

Lance stares at Keith, latching on to the violet of his eyes and Keith leans down, his shadow falling over Lance. His dark hair falls forward, longer now that it was when they’d met, veiling Lance from the carnage all around them, from what’s coming down on top of them. 

“You’re family is there,” Keith goes on and he has to fight to speak through the tears. “They’re all laughing. They’re all safe and happy. Can you hear them? Can you hear them Lance?” Lance squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his forehead to Keith’s and nods, forcing himself to imagine it. 

“The waves are crashing against the sand,” Keith goes on, wishing he’d been there to see it. Now he’ll never have the change. “The spindrift is cresting into the air and you can feel it on your face, smell it on the wind.” Keith wipes away Lance’s tears through the ruins of his helmet, pushing his bangs back. 

“The salt is curling your hair,” he says softly around a smile. “The sun is warm on your shoulders.” Keith picks away debris and the broken shield from Lance’s eyes and cheeks.

“We made it,” Keith says and there’s the terror Lance had been missing. Now Keith’s voice trembles. He wipes away his own tears as they fall to Lance’s cheeks. 

“And I’ve finally told you I love you,” he chokes on the words, fingers shaking against Lance’s cheek. “Because I’m not a coward.” Lance opens his eyes, already glassy and distant. Keith sees his love for Lance reflected back at him in the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen.

“We’re together,” he manages, blinking through the tears as Lance’s bloodstained hand comes up to touch his face. “We’re home.” 

Lance pulls Keith into him, the pain in his abdomen growing distant. He kisses him with all the strength he has left, willing himself to believe it, to hear his family, to taste the sea. 

He can hear the screaming of the ship as it descends overhead, Keith clutching him close as heat licks over them. They’re almost out of time. 

“Keith, I-” He chokes on the words, Keith dragging off his helmet and kissing Lance while he still can. “I l-”

The blast takes them.


End file.
